Fire and Frost
by taro nightash
Summary: Hogwarts AU. hiccup meets second year jack frost as a first year on his way to Hogwarts. as they run through the years their blossoming friendship turns to something more. HiJack
1. Chapter 1

Fire and frost

Hiccup looked around him "I knew it" he said "it was all a prank. Too good to be true" he looked down at his ticket whic read: platform 9 3/4. Frowning at it he looks around before sadly pushing his luggage cart back toward the entrance.

"Hey" a boy runs up and grabs hiccup's shoulder "are you here for the hogwarts express" he asks his blue eyes meeting hiccup's green. Hiccup looks away blushing "don't worry I had the same problem finding platform in my first year as well, my name's jack by the way."

Hiccup smiles at jack and shakes the other's proffered hand "my name is Hiccup" seeing jack about to ask he says "don't ask, my family is deeply rooted in Viking tradition" jack nods in understanding before pulling hiccup towards - no through- the barrier between platforms nine and ten.

"Uncle North" jack shouts as they walk toward a tall man dressed in red. The man, now identified as North, turns and smiles at jack before turning towards a large Scotsman "that's Angus DunBrouch and the girl standing behind him with the mangled hair is-"

"Merida!?" Hiccup shouts in surprise

"Steel-toe?" Merida asks before running up and crushing him in a bear hug "how ya' been ya' shrimpy inventor"

Hiccup laughs and returns the hug "it has been a while hasn't it sister" he asks before slapping her a high-five and launching into a complicated series of movements that jack had trouble following. I'm glad my favorite l-" Merida elbows him and shakes her head nodding toward her father. Taking the hint hiccup turns to jack "let's go find a compartment to talk in shall we" Jack nods and says goodbye to his uncle.

Finding an empty compartment they sit and hiccup resumes talking with Merida "you still haven't come out to your father have you" he asks shaking his head sadly

Merida nods in response. The compartment is quiet for a few minutes before Jack speaks up "So how do you and hiccup know each other" he asks Merida

"Oh ya' know since either of us could walk" she replies

"Our parents thought that it would help us like each other more before the wedding" hiccup says. Jack spits out the Bertie botts every flavor beans "wedding" he questions more than a little bit shocked "yeah" hiccup rubs the back of his head "that was before-" hiccup is cut off by the arrival of a brunette peeking in and seeing Merida squeals

"Mer you're coming too" she asks kissing Merida and smiling at Hiccup "I never got to thank you for Helping us convince Merida's mother to let us be together"

Merida giggles and kisses Rapunzel's nose "I told Ye' I was transferin' did I no'?" Merida asks her brogue becoming more pronounced. They rubbed noses and got lost in their own little world.

"Soo… red's a lesbian" Jack says

"Yup" hiccup replies looking at Jack 'oh gods … those eyes' he thinks before seeing that Jack doesn't have his wand "where's your wand" he asks breaking the awkward silence between the two of them.

"I was wondering the same thing" Rapunzel says coming up for air and sliding off Merida's lap  
"Oh, um… I don't use a wand" he says before pulling open a long case that Hiccup had assumed was for some sort of instrument and pulls out a a staff with a crook on the end "I specialize in winter and ice magic and the staff helps me focus that power." (Yes I know there aren't any such things in hp cannon leave me alone)

Hiccup and the rest of the gang gape in wonder at Jack's advanced magic. 'Oh gods he just became a whole new level of attractive' it was all Hiccup could could do not to pounce on Jack then and there. They lapsed into silence and Hiccup pulls out his sketchbook and charcoal pencils and starts to draw.

A few minutes later the train pulls into the station. "Well as much as I'd like to leave you two to catch up on lost time we have to get off before the train leaves again" Hiccup says a grin on his face as Merida and Rapunzel pull apart blushing.

"Jus' cause I was kissing Punzie 'ere doesn't mean I didn't notice the way Ye' were eyin' Jack during the ride Mr. Straight-as-a-rainbow" hiccup blushes and looks away "ye're gonna need to tell him sooner or later" Merida smirks and Rapunzel starts talking about how cute Hiccup and Jack would be as a couple.

(With Jack)

'Moon above he is so cute' Jack thinks to himself as he rushes to catch up with Harry, Ron, and Hermione. "I saw the prophet this afternoon did you really nearly hit Big Ben?" He questions. seeing Harry and Ron's shaken expression he collapses to the ground laughing.

"It's not funny" Hermione admonishes furrowing her brow

"You're right" Jack stands up brushing off his jeans "it was hilarious" he falls over once again and it takes him another five minutes to calm down. 'Though' he thinks straightening up 'it would be interesting to see hic's reaction to that' smiling he turns and and follows his three friends to potions.

(With the rest)

Merida smiles as she walks to the griffindor common room watching Rapunzel skip to the ravenclaw dorms. As the door opens a black cat races in between her legs "toothless!" Hiccup's voice comes from behind her "you know we need to go to ravenclaw with Rapunzel" he calls and the cat smiles misceviously before jumping into his arms.

"Didn't you have a dragon last time we talked steel toe?" Merida asks perplexed at the small cat in Hiccup's arms

Toothless' eyes slit and he unfurls his wings, fur changing to scales, teeth retracting into his gums. "I learned a little transfiguration before I came" Merida's jaw drops "just enough to let me bring toothless with me" he smiles shyly rubbing the back of his head as he changes toothless back into a cat "weeelllllll, I better get going" he says and walks down the hall toothless perched on his shoulder like a parrot.

"Oh, Hiccup what took you so long" Rapunzel asks as he walks in the doors few minutes later.

"Ah toothless decided to go exploring in the griffindor common room" hiccup says leaning against the arm of Rapunzel's chair

"Toothless is here?" Rapunzel asks looking around "where"

Hiccup nods at the cat on his shoulder "I enchanted him so that he can change his form to a cat at will" he says walking over to the fire and looking in "honestly Punz, I'm not sure I'm cut out for this. I mean I'm already a gimp and I don't think that I am all that smart and-"

"Hey" Rapunzel cuts him off and puts a hand on his shoulder "you have abilities that no one else does. Look at what you accomplished with toothless, if that doesn't prove that you belong here I don't know what does."

Hiccup smiles "thanks Punz" he says hugging her and looking at pascal "you take good care of her" he says and pascal salutes and squeaks something back "you know I will" Hiccup smiles

Rapunzel looks at him "you can understand pascal?"

"Yes …I've been able to talk with animals since I was very young … what's with that look?" He questions as Rapunzel looks him.

Rapunzel smiles "oh nothing, I was just thinking that you should thane care of magical creatures instead of divination"

Hiccup smiles back "thanks, I'll keep that in mind.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: sorry for the long wait guys but my muse is being a bitch. anyway thank you to those who Favorited and followed. I'll try to update at least one more time in between my other stories. also there is a poll going up on my profile for the gender of the main character of my new jupiter ascending and star wars crossover. please vote.**

Chapter two

Hiccup wakes up yawning. Jumping out of bed he turns and scratches toothless behind the ears before throwing off his nightshirt and pulling his school robes. During the night someone must've tries to sneak in the girl's dormitory, because no sooner had he stepped out of the door to the boy's side when he slid down the adjoining staircase and into a wall on the other side of he common room. "That's just what I needed to start my day" he grumbles sarcastically, pushing himself up and adjusting his prosthetic before standing up and brushing off his knees

"Bet that woke you up" Rapunzel says giggling at hiccup's sour expression "I have no idea how Eugene scaled the tower, but…" Rapunzel trails off as toothless slides down the bannister spread his paws and widening his eyes as he remembers that his smaller form has no wings. Yelping pitifully he lands in front of hiccup, stumbling and finally face planting in his human's chest mewling pitifully causing both hiccup and Rapunzel to laugh.

"I wanted to thank you for talking to me yesterday, it really helped" Rapunzel smiles at hiccup's shy gratitude before enveloping him in a bone crushing hug "c-c-can't breathe" he manages to gasp as Rapunzel pulls back hold him at arms length and smiling.

"You are so adorable" she squeals much to his annoyance "that white haired boy would be crazy not to fall for you "

hearing that hiccup's face turns a bright scarlet "what makes you think that I l-" he cuts off his face even redder " like Jack" he sputters gesturing to emphasize his point. Rapunzel just laughs and drags him out of the common room smiling and jabbering the entire way to the great hall. They were so engaged in their conversation that niether of them noticed the inky black shadow dart around behind them.

(With Jack)

"So who's the lucky girl" Ron's voice cuts through Jack's thoughts bringing him back to the present.

"There isn't a girl " Jack says truthfully, eyeing Ron warily "what makes you think that there's a girl?"

"Well mate you got that far away look in your eyes for on," he says assuming a lockheart like voice "you didn't join Hermione on the train like normal for two, and for three " he tells the white haired griffindor "you can't stop glancing over at the ravenclaw table." He concludes smirking

Jack glares at him and glances over to where hiccup and Rapunzel are sitting "okay so I do have a crush" he admits "I don't know if they feel the same though" he sighs and then looks back to Ron "I'll see you after magic specialization class" he says picking up his staff and walks to the gargoyle that leads to Dumbledor's office "ice mice" he says and the gargoyles springs to the side. As he disappears up the stairs a small shadow flashes out over the floor and into he stairwell before disappearing from sight.

(With hiccup)

Walking into charms class hiccup looks around and takes a seat near the middle of the front row. Taking his books and wand out he sets them on the edge of his desk when Rapunzel plunks down next to him her pixie-style brunette hair gloe early mid-morning light. "Hey" she says smiling and turning in her seat to face him "so what are you planning to do after lunch" she asks her eyes smiling as professor Flitwick walks in.

"No why" he asks turning to listen to professor Flitwick's lecture.

A note lands on his desk 'no reason' he raises an eyebrow and looks at her 'just thinking that a certain white haired boy loves to sit next to the lake and daydream'

(After class)

Hiccup walked into the bathroom and sat down, gritting his teeth as the pain in his missing foot worsens. Pulling out a pain pill and a potion to accompany it. Sighing in relief as the painkillers take hold he pulls himself up off the floor and walks towards the great hall to grab food, then walking towards the lake and to Jack


End file.
